


pressed between the pages of my mind ( a memory)

by sluggay



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluggay/pseuds/sluggay
Summary: It was a major accident that changed her life and as it was painful to remember, it was also painful that she has no recollections of it and that everything became so strange and off. She can't understand. She doesn't understand.





	pressed between the pages of my mind ( a memory)

**Author's Note:**

> idk how it shows 1/1 chapters and now I don't know how to change it. this story is going to be multichaptered one so enjoy!

_It was summer of 2013 in the scorching beach of San Francisco, California when she thought she met the girl of her dreams._

  
_The girl was wearing a yellow bikini that clearly showed off her tan skin and curvy waistline. She was pretty. Really pretty. And the color suits her a lot._

  
_Her monolid eyes is clearly an indicator that she’s asian. Like her. And that was a good sign. Korean._

  
_The beach was full of people as it was the time for relaxation and having a blast with your friends and family after months of stress in school so she’s having a hard time in pushing people around for her to move closer to the girl but before she reached her, the girl was gone._

  
_Irene let out a disappointed sigh before actually going back to the beach chair she was lying on._

  
_‘That was close.’_  
_Irene muttered as she grabbed the lotion lying on her feet and applied herself some of it._

  
_Every summer, the Baes go to the resort they own here in San Francisco for a vacation. It became a routine for the family._

_Irene came from a well-off family for her to fly back and fourth from South Korea to California without hassle._

  
_Along with her family is her friends from school. All three of them. Even their family are friends with each other so every year, they agree to come here to relax and enjoy the atmosphere of fun and stress-free environment._

  
_Wendy is her sole best of the best of friends she had. The girl is younger than her and yet they could understand each other well._

  
_Meanwhile the other two, Sooyoung and Yeri are girlfriends who annoy her the most and yet found herself latching on to them for support. Maybe she needed some straightforward advises from them when she’s made a fool of herself._

  _And now, there’s this one girl she’s attracted to and she doesn’t even know her name._

Irene woke up with a start, groaned as her head is throbbing in pain and dizziness starts to kick in.

She hurriedly rummaged the table beside her bed for her pills. As soon as she came in contact with it, she immediately took some and gulped it without actually drinking water.

  
It became normal for her. This is something she is literally waking up with everyday. Ever since that day happened.

  
Migraines and dizziness has always accompanied her everywhere ever since.

Anxiety and panic attacks, walking hand in hand always comes and get her almost everyday. 

It was never a normal life for her before and now she has to live with it. 

  
Irene lied on her bed once again. And realized, today’s the day.

She will see them again.

 


End file.
